The Analytical Chemistry Resource combines an existing and well-utilized center resource, the mass spectrometry laboratory, and the newly created metals analysis laboratory which has expanded our analytical capability to meet the increasing need of Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators to measure concentrations of carcinogenic and mutagenic metals in a variety of biological and environmental matrices. The combined resource is headed by Dr. Jerome H. Solomon who has directed the mass spectrometry laboratory since 1975 and managed by Dr. Witold Winnik, a newly recruited chemist and mass spectrometrist. Besides providing the analytical services of mass spectrometry (MS) and atomic absorption spectroscopy (AA), Drs. Solomon and Winnik provide critical consultative services to center investigators in physical chemistry, separation science, spectral interpretation (MS, NMR, UV) and chemical synthesis. In addition to these services, resource personnel are involved in the training of students and center researchers in the use of MS and NMR in their research.